Battle of Destiny
by PurpleRanger101
Summary: I would have liked a real battle at the end so I wrote one! Breaking Dawn was amazing but I just wanted to see Emmett rip someone limb from limb!
1. Fighting

**Author's Note: Obviously not as good as the actual Breaking Dawn, but I just didn't like how it ended, not enough fighting. So here's my version! Please, read and review!**

I pushed my shield out as far as I could, trying valiantly to protect everyone. Alice and Jasper stood next to me, their two guests slightly behind them. Alice had presented her case and now we waited for Aro to cast the deciding vote. I held my breath and reached out with my mind, making sure that each vampire and each werewolf were wrapped in the shield.

"I have decided…" Aro began and then paused. "And, Carlisle, really, this is not a reflection on you. This is simply what I must do to keep our world safe. I have decided that we must eradicate this child and all who would protect her. However!" he held up a hand, but I tuned him out, turning again to Jacob next to me as Edward sidled over ever so slightly to hide me from view.

"Take Seth with you. If you are followed, you will need him. Perhaps Leah too, but definitely Seth. Be safe, my friend." I whispered in his ear and tossed one more loving and yet tortured glance at Renesmee, and then I turned back to face Aro and heard the end of what he was saying.

"This is your last chance. Leave now and you will be spared. Stay…and I cannot promise what will happen. All we want is the child. Do nothing to hinder us and you may go free."

Jasper stepped forward now, his face a mask of livid anger, and pointed a shaking finger at the Volturri. "We will not let you destroy the child. She is not what you think she is and she is no threat. We will stand in your way and we will win."

I didn't know how many would stand with us or if any would take the opportunity to leave. What happened next surprised even me. Sam trotted along the line until he stood next to Jasper. His hackles were raised and his teeth were bared. Edward spoke and I knew that he was translating Sam's words, "We are not vampires. We do not like vampires. Bloodsuckers are not the usual recipients of our protection. But we will fight alongside them. Because, we will not allow innocent blood to be spilt. Renesmee is innocent and we will keep her safe."

Before Edward even finished speaking Sam's words, more had followed him. Both packs of werewolves fell in on either side of Sam and now vampires were stepping up as well. Emmett stood behind Edward, one hand on his brother's shoulders, a fierce gleam in his eyes. Rosalie stepped up next to her mate and her hands were clenched into fists. Carlisle and Esme were next to Edward and others beside them. Garrett and Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar, all stepped up to show that they were ready to fight. Vladmir and Stefan, both stepped up next to Rosalie and Tia, Siobhan, Liam and Senna stepped up next to Stefan. Their postures all showed that they were ready. Alice danced over to stand in front of me and Zafrina stood next to her. Jasper took up position in front of the two of them and Benjamin slipped in next to me. And we were ready, ready to fight, ready to die.

"Very well, then. You have left me no choice but…to destroy you all." Aro sighed resignedly. He raised his hand…and let it drop.

Instantly his forces surged forward, Felix and Demetri leading the charge. They knew that no mind powers could affect those in my shield but physical beings could pass right through. Felix was the first to come inside my shield radius and he was met at once by two opponents. Emmett leaped high, over Edward's head, and landed within striking distance of Felix. The two were instantly a blur of movement as they snarled and bit. A giant wolf raced forwards as well, a wolf I recognized as Jacob's friend Embry, and joined Emmett in his fight. I checked to make sure my shield was still wrapped tight and then focused my attention elsewhere. Edward and Demetri were circling each other, snarls ripping from their throats. Then there was a rush and the two appeared to be one. Sam and Paul were ganging up on another of the guard, but something caught my attention. Two of the vampires had left the main fracas and were racing for the five vampires still standing on the other side of the baseball clearing. Vladmir and Kate were running for Alec and Jane. I made sure they were still snug inside my shield. Tanya was fighting it out with Caius, but she was inside the shield. And, then, everyone was fighting. Siobhan and Liam were duking it out with a male vampire, eyes bloodred and blonde hair hanging down to his mid-back. Suddenly, a loud shriek interrupted my conversation. Tia was on the ground, being ripped to shreds by a vampire almost as muscular as Emmett. A low growl came from behind me, and Benjamin was running past me, his face a mask of horror. A huge gust of wind swirled up in front of me, and then he was on the vampire torturing Tia.

I turned to Jake, knowing that my time was almost up. Alice and Jasper had done their best not to move from me, but their fights were taking them farther and farther from my side. Zafrina still hadn't wavered, though her eyes never left her sister, Senna's, fight. I knew that she would not leave me, not even to save her sister's life. Jake's eyes were on mine.

"I love you, Jake. I love you, Renesmee. Now…_go!_" I hissed the last word and Jake turned soundlessly and ran, dashing away from the fight. At the same time, Sam and Embry began howling, joined quickly by Quil and Paul. Carlisle threw himself forward into a fight with Aro and I turned very slightly, appearing to still be watching the fight, but really watching Jake tear into the forest, Renesmee on his back and Seth and Leah running on his flanks.

A muffled curse came from my left and suddenly Zafrina was on the ground, writhing in pain. A vampire had made it past the initial scuffle and was ripping at any part of the Amazonian that he could. She fought back, but the man was too powerful for her. Mere moments passed and I knew that there was nothing I could do. I could only stand and watch as the beautiful Zafrina was torn apart before my eyes. And then I knew that there was no one standing between me and destruction.

Abruptly, two werewolves appeared on either side of me, one silver-gray and the other a deep, deep red. They stood with legs braced, teeth bared, hackles raised. I knew that they would fight to keep me alive, no matter how hard that might be. I had no idea who they were, but part of me thought…Emily and Kim. Maybe.

Another shriek ripped through the air and this time, I knew it's owner. I looked over and saw Rosalie, on the ground, being ripped to shreds. It was over in seconds. Rosalie, the Cullen who had never liked me very much, was gone. And Emmett lost it. As I watched, the burly vampire suddenly became like a frenzied fighting machine. Abandoning the battle with Felix, he jumped, no, soared over the heads of everyone else until he was in front of the vampire who had killed his Rosalie. A very inhuman growl ripped from his throat and he was a blur, determined to get revenge.

But then, another yell grabbed my attention. A yell I knew only too well. Edward's voice rising above the clamor of battle. A wordless yell, but a yell that shifted all my attention to his fight with Demetri, a fight where none of them seemed to be gaining any ground.

And in that moment, when my attention was diverted, my shield slipped. Not much, but enough. Garrett and Kate were outside the protection of the shield for just seconds-her fighting Jane, he protecting her back-and Jane was still firing blasts of her power. Instantly, the two started writhing in pain, their minds unprotected because my concentration had slipped. And while they were down…defenseless, unable to do anything other than scream and jerk around in agony, two of the Volturri guard moved in and…Garrett and Kate never saw their ends coming. My mind was screaming in protest at the atrocity I had just caused but I had no time to ponder it. I worked to pull the shield around again but two whimpers from behind me caused me to whirl around. And what I saw sent shivers up my spine.

The two werewolves lay on the ground a few feet away, blood pouring from many holes in their bodies. I didn't have to look for the rise and fall movement of their chests; I knew I would not find it. My eyes locked onto the eyes of the one who came to kill me. Aro advanced towards me, a _kindly_ smile on his face. I backed up a few steps but there was nowhere to go. No one to protect me.

"It doesn't have to be like this. Give me the child and I will let you go free." Aro said in what was obviously supposed to be a kind tone but only sent more chills up and down my back.

"No. She's not the abomination you think she is. I will not let you kill her." I said, surprised by how firm my voice was-I'd expected it to be shaky.

"Okay then," he said and moved. He was a blur of motion, like they all are, but he never reached me. A second blur appeared out of nowhere and intercepted him, stopping him in his tracks. Jasper glanced back at me and smiled, then fell into the most important battle of his life. I felt so hopeless but there was nothing I could do.

No, there was something I could do. Something that would help our forces and still allow me to maintain the shield. I could take down Jane.

Jasper was shredding Aro. The Volturi had great power of the mind but his strength was second-best to Jasper's. Jasper had the strength but he also had what the rest of us had-a reason to win, a reason to survive.

I began to move, racing easily through the fight until I was on top of Jane. She never saw me coming, I could tell that she was still attempting to use her power. My initial leap drove her to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alec's remains burning next to me. Stefan had done his job. Now I was on top of Jane, doing that which I did when hunting. It was over in a matter of moments; Jane didn't even put up enough of a fight. I knew that if I hadn't lost my concentration earlier, Kate would have been able to finish Jane and she and Garrett would still be alive.

I looked around, trying to see if there was anyone I could help. There was no movement anywhere. Not a soul moved. No vampires, no werewolves…no one.

"Edward? Sam? Emmett?" I whispered. What was going on? Not everyone could be…no, I wouldn't think the words.

Suddenly, figures began to rise from the ground. Some rose from burning pyres and some just rose from crouching positions on the ground. I backed away…in all the smoke, I couldn't see who they were. Then, someone touched my arm!

I screamed and jumped away.

"No! No, Bella, no! It's me, it's Edward." Edward whispered in my ear. Slowly, I stopped struggling and stood quietly.

"Is it…is it over, Edward?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't see how it could be over so quickly but there didn't seem to be any fighting going on.

"Yes, love. It's over. The Volturi are gone. Most of them are dead and those that aren't have run. It's over." his voice was soothing, but there was tension underlying the words, tension that I couldn't overlook.

"How many…how many did we lose?" I asked hoarsely. I almost didn't want to know. While I waited for an answer, some of the surrounding figures stepped forward. Esme, her face drawn and haggard. Jasper, his eyes dead. Emmett, looking as if he would like nothing more than to be dead. Tanya, Benjamin and Vladmir.

Edward tipped my chin up to look at him. The pain in his eyes was evident. "So many…so many gone. Carlisle, Rose…Alice."

I gasped. "No…not Carlisle! Not Rose, not Alice! No, Edward, no!!"

He wasn't done. "That's, that's not all…Siobhan, Garrett, Kate, Stefan, Zafrina, Carmen, Tia, Maggie, they're all gone. Mary and Randall left before the fight began but…they're gone."

He'd left one group of people out, one group whom I knew would have fought to the last man. "The wolves? How many?"

"Sam…Quil…and two of the new wolves. They are the only ones still left." his eyes became even deader, if that was possible.

"What about…Jacob? Did he get away?" I looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek, trying not to think of all the wolves and vampires who had died for my child.

"I think so. I thought, maybe I heard some thoughts that seemed to imply that someone was going after her but all the Volturi were occupied. I don't think anyone got away before Jacob, Seth, Leah and Renesmee did." Edward frowned slightly.

Emmett growled. "Felix did. I left him to kill the creep who…who…I don't know where he went, but he was gone."

Edward stiffened. I could see the fear radiating from his eyes. "No…no, they couldn't have gone after Jacob. We would have known."

Suddenly, Sam rocked back as if he'd been punched and howled, long and low. Edward's eyes widened as he read what the wolf was thinking in his head. Then he looked at me and said, "It's Jacob…he's in trouble."

I was gone before he'd finished the sentence…


	2. Running

**Author's Note: Please, read and review! And I don't own any of this, though I wish I did!**

**:-Jacob Black-:**

I ran. I felt horrible, to be leaving what could be the biggest-and most horrible-fight of my friends' lives, but I knew that I had to protect the precious little girl riding on my back at all costs. Seth and Leah ran behind me, their rhythmic breathing keeping me grounded in the present instead of wallowing in self-doubt.

_Jake, buddy, what are we going to do?_ Seth's thoughts streaked through my brain and I could hear Leah thinking the same thing.

_Not sure. Got to get away from here, first. Got to get as far away as I can, on foot and then we'll get in the air._ I thought back at the two wolves following me and lengthened my stride, trying to gain as much ground as I could while the fight was still going on.

Suddenly, Leah stopped and whirled, her nose to the ground in the opposite direction. _Jacob, there's someone following us. A vampire, but I don't recognize the scent._

I didn't stop. Couldn't stop. Nessie wouldn't stand a chance if vampires caught up with us and killed her three protectors. _Keep going, Leah. We have to outrun the bloodsucker. Let's go._

She didn't move. Seth whined and I skidded to a stop, my thoughts a shout in my head. _Leah! What's the problem? Come on, we've got to move it!_

_No, Jacob. You and Seth go. I'll hold them off as long as I can. _She growled, showing her teeth and I knew that she would do whatever she felt she had to in order to keep me safe. I was her Alpha. I knew that she wasn't tossing her life away in vain, any time she could get for me and Seth was time we desperately needed.

_I have to do this._ Her latest thought was tinged with determination. I nodded my shaggy wolf's head and turned back to face Seth.

_Come on, Seth. Your sister has made her decision and it is a noble one. We have to go. Her sacrifice will not be in vain._ I began to run again and part of me didn't think the tan wolf would follow me. But padding, galloping paws behind me told me I was wrong. His thoughts were anguished but he would follow where I went.

We ran for about five minutes before Leah's voice abruptly re-entered our heads. _RUN, JACOB!! I CAN'T STOP THEM BOTH!! THEY'RE-_

Her thought cut off midway through and I shuddered to think what might have happened to silence Leah Clearwater. Nessie was silent, had been silent the whole trip. Seth and I kept running. We had to be past the state line now, into Oregon, but I couldn't be certain. We should have run for Canada, but I'd been so focused on getting away that we'd just run in the first direction we'd come to-south.

_Leah? Leah??!! LEAH??!!_ Seth's thoughts were panicked. His pace was becoming erratic, as if he was trying to decide between staying with me and returning to help Leah.

_Seth, buddy, come on. Leah made her choice, it was something she had to do. She probably just got too caught up in killing the leeches to remember to talk to us. Let's go, let's not let her down._

_Right. Let's go. She's fine, she has to be fine._ Seth resumed his position on my flank and we kept running. But soon…soon, I began to smell something, something that made me shudder and want to puke.

_Jake, you smell that? It's coming from behind us, but it's coming up soon._ Seth's nose was even more acute than mine and I knew that if I smelled it then it had to be on top of us.

_Bloodsucker_, I thought harshly. I knew that we had to get away, had to keep running. I tried to lengthen my stride again, but I was already running full-out. I didn't have any more in reserve and I knew that Seth was even more tired than I was.

Then, abruptly, the smell was so close I could taste it, and then, before I could react, veer out of the way, or anything, a rush of movement passed in front of me and I felt my legs collapse out from under me as if they'd been sliced into by something…anything.

_RENESMEE! _I screamed silently as the little girl was thrown from my back. She landed a few feet away, still not saying a word. Dragging myself back to my feet, ignoring the pain, I staggered over to her, stood over her. Then I looked around for the source of the danger.

A pale figure stood a few paces away, blood glistening on his hands and face. I recognized him as one of the Volturi guard. Seth stood between him and me, his hackles raised, teeth bared and legs apart. I knew at once that the kid meant to keep Nessie and myself safe at whatever cost to himself.

"I'm surprised you got this far. The wolf you left behind to stop me, well, that wasn't such a good idea. Not very productive. I'm still here and I am not going to leave here without killing that monster." he gestured toward Nessie and I growled, in anger and in pain.

_Not on my watch, buddy,_ Seth thought, even though I was the only one who could hear his angry words.

_Seth…be careful._ I was angry at myself, angry that I'd led the kid into this predicament, angry that I wasn't able to help fight.

_You stay with Nessie, man. I don't want to explain to Edward how we lost his kid. _Seth's tone was meant to be reassuring and joking but it came across strained because neither of us wanted to acknowledge the fact that Bella and Edward might be dead, that it might be up to only us to keep Nessie safe, that there might not be help coming.

Then Seth sprang forward, leaping into the air towards the smiling vampire, his growl tearing through the air. I allowed myself one errant thought, directed towards the only other wolf that would be able to hear me-if he was still alive.

_Sam, Sam, if you're out there…we could really use some help._


	3. Hoping

**Author's Note: I know I made some people upset with killing off characters in the first chapter, but, they, unlike me, did not know the whole story…and now you will! Please read and review!**

**:-Jacob Black-:**

I had no idea if Sam had heard me. I had no idea if help was coming. Heck, I didn't even know if anyone was still alive to offer help! All I knew was that Seth was fighting not only for his life but for mine and Nessie's as well.

I could hear his thoughts as they whirled about in his head, much as he was whirling about in the small clearing. _I can do this, I may be young but Jake's counting on me. Gotta keep him on his toes, I can do this._ I wanted so badly to help but, even with my quick healing, it would be at least another five minutes before I'd be more of a help than a hindrance.

The fighting in front of me intensified and, suddenly, abruptly, the tan wolf was hurled through the air, crashing through the undergrowth to the ground. His thoughts blanked out-all I was getting was silence. I had no idea if Seth was alive and now…now, I was alone. I was the last line of defense for Renesmee Cullen and I was really no defense at all. The vampire, the evil, horrible leech, advanced towards me, a sinister sneer on his face.

"So you are the last of the defenders of the monster child? You, an injured beast, expect to keep this one safe from me?" He laughed coldly, a laugh that sent shivers up my spine, "I think not."

A growl was on my lips when a new laugh entered the clearing. A high, twinkling laugh, like that of a happy-go-lucky child. I looked around, hoping to spot the newcomer, but before I could, they were in front of me.

"Hello again, Felix." the soft voice of Alice Cullen echoed in the sudden silence. She stood, arms crossed in front of me. Her "father", Carlisle Cullen, took up position next to her. His posture was straight and his hands were balled into fists.

"You? How would you know I was following the child?" Felix asked in a bewildered tone-in his shock, he seemed to have forgotten that Alice could see the future.

"No matter. All you need to know is that I have also seen your end." Alice nearly hissed and then she and Carlisle began to move towards the vampire. At the same time, I backed slowly towards Nessie, ready to throw her on my back and limp away if the need arose.

"Would you like to surrender? Alice says you won't, but I feel obligated to ask just the same." Carlisle asked pleasantly. You would have thought he was asking the Volturi, Felix, if he'd prefer green tea.

"No. I will prevail. I will achieve my goal!" Felix roared before he threw himself at the two Cullens, at my two defenders.

**:-Bella Cullen-:**

I sped through the forest, hoping that I wasn't too late. Edward raced on one side of me and Emmett on the other. Jasper ran behind us and the wolves ran too, as fast as they could. We'd left them behind pretty quickly, though.

The smell of werewolf abruptly assailed my nose and I veered left. The others followed and I followed the trail through the trees. Soon, I could see a large shape lying perfectly still under a giant oak tree.

"Oh, no," I breathed, my mind instantly assuming the worst.

Edward skidded to a stop next to the prone wolf and then looked back at me, "It's not Jacob. It's Leah." His voice was sad.

I stopped too and so did the others. Everyone was tense, everyone was waiting for the axe to fall. I spoke quietly, "Is she dead?"

Edward leaned over, pressing his ear against Leah's chest. I don't know how he could stand the stench of the werewolf but somehow he did. His eyes widened suddenly. "She's…she's still breathing. Barely, but she's alive."

"Jasper, stay here. When the wolves get here, let them know Leah's still alive. Then catch up." Edward ordered his brother. One sharp nod was the only answer but Jasper moved to stand closer to Leah's still body.

Edward, Emmett and I began to run again, knowing that if Leah was hurt, that meant she'd stayed behind to give Seth and Jacob more time to get away. We also knew that if she had been left there, that meant that whoever had attacked her had continued on after Jake and Renesmee.

Edward turned to look at me, even as he was running. "Jasper says that he found vampire remains in the clearing. Looks like Leah took out one vampire before she got hurt. He's setting fire to the body now. He also says that it appears there was another one of the creeps and he got away."

"So there's still one to kill," Emmett muttered violently.

"Yes." Edward's answer was terse.

I ran on, but Edward had taken the lead this time. I glanced at Emmett. The burly vampire was not his usual buoyant self. No glimmer of laughter graced his face; his face could have been carved from stone. I knew that the death of Rosalie was hitting him so hard he could barely move-if he hadn't cared so much for his brother, he probably would be trying to kill himself right now. I vowed to do everything in my power to make sure that Emmett Cullen didn't die. I didn't think I would forgive myself if I lost the chance to have the big brother I'd always wanted.

"I smell Seth." Edward announced a few seconds later. His pace became so quick, it was almost frenzied. I was hard-pressed to keep up with him, even with my newborn strength. Moments later, we came upon another wolf lying as if dead under some brush. This one was tan, but his chest was rising and falling and I knew that he'd just been knocked unconscious.

"Seth's awake, but many of his bones are broken. He says Jacob's hurt and that he's in the clearing…and…" Edward stopped breathing. Throwing a shocked and puzzled look my direction, he rose from Seth's side and ran between the trees into the clearing. Emmett and I followed.

The scene that greeted us was a far cry from what I'd expected. A large bonfire rose in the middle of the empty space, its smoke reaching to the heavens. Two of those waiting for us, I'd expected but two…two I had not.

Jacob-in human form-rose from a crouch next to Renesmee as we entered the clearing. He smiled sadly and reached back to grab Renesmee's hand. I wanted to run straight to my little girl and sweep her up but first, first I had to figure out what was going on.

Two figures were approaching from the other side of the fire. Carlisle Cullen, looking as young and wise as ever, smiling a very satisfied smile…and Alice Cullen, Alice whom Edward had said was dead, was dancing towards me. Before I had a chance to react, she reached me and hugged me tightly.

"Wha…how?" was all I could manage to say.


	4. Explaining

Alice stepped back a pace, and I could see that she was taking in the dumbfounded expressions on my face, on Emmett's and on Edward's. We'd all thought she was dead, Edward had said she was dead, and Carlisle too. Now, to see them here, not only alive but responsible for rescuing my daughter? It was almost too much to believe. I didn't see how I could believe it.

"How did you…how did you get away? I thought you were dead." Edward asked incredulously.

"I saw it. I had just killed the vampire I was fighting, when I saw Felix chasing after Jacob and Nessie. I saw, just a glimpse-this was before I decided to come after the two-of him killing Jake and then killing Nessie," Alice shuddered just thinking about it. "I decided to come after them and the future changed. I saw myself getting there in time and I also saw a brief glimpse that seemed to indicate that Carlisle would be coming too. Then that future changed and I saw myself saving Jake and Nessie, I had already decided to do this, but this time, Carlisle wasn't with me and Aro killed him. So I knew that if he came with me, then we'd save Jake and Nessie and if he didn't, then he'd die. There was a chance that I would still be able to save Nessie and Jacob but I figured it would be better to be safe. So I grabbed Carlisle and told him what I'd seen." Alice turned to her father to finish the story.

"So of course, I agreed. We left the fight and followed Jacob's scent here. Alice said we couldn't stop along the way and check on Leah and Seth…that we had to get here as fast as we could. It seems we just made it, too." Carlisle smiled slightly.

I had been so shocked by the presence of Alice and Carlisle that I had completely forgotten about the one I'd come to save. Whirling around, I raced across the clearing to the russet-brown werewolf and the little girl. Scooping up my daughter, I settled her against my hip and grinned at her.

"Momma!" she exclaimed and pressed her hand to my throat. Instantly, I saw everything she had seen while riding on Jake's back. I saw Leah turn away from the fleeing group to try and hold off their pursuers, I saw what Renesmee had seen when she had been thrown from Jake's back. I saw brave, young Seth trying to fight off Felix. And I experienced her ecstasy when Alice and Carlisle had shown up. I gave her a hug as if I was afraid that if I let her go, she'd be gone, nothing more than a hopeful fantasy. Now that Renesmee was safe, Jake limped away into the trees and came back a few minutes later, wearing only shorts, and sat down, letting his body finish healing.

Suddenly, I tuned back into Edward's and Carlisle's conversation; something had caught my attention.

"How many did we lose? How many…are gone?" Carlisle asked slowly, as if he already knew he didn't want to know the answer.

Emmett turned away, striding over into the trees. In a sudden fit, he grabbed hold of a large limb and yanked, pulling it from the oak tree and flinging it across the meadow. Then he collapsed into a heap under the same oak tree.

Edward looked at Carlisle and sighed, "A lot. Siobhan, Carmen, Garrett, Tia, Stefan, Kate, Zafrina, Maggie…none of them survived. And…oh, Carlisle…Rosalie is dead."

At each name, Carlisle seemed to wilt. Alice buried her face into her hands, but at the last name, at the name of her sister, she jerked her head up, staring Edward in the face.

"What?" Edward whispered lightly. "What do you mean, you see her?"

Under the oak tree, I could see Emmett raise his head ever so slightly, as if sensing hope but refusing to allow himself to believe anything. I left Jake where he was, knowing that he was healing and walked over to join the three in the middle of the meadow.

"What's going on?" I asked. Edward had obviously read something in Alice's mind but I had no idea what it was.

"Alice…Alice says she saw Rose alive. Says that while they were running here, she kept having flashes of Emmett in pain, but not physical pain. Emotional pain. Says that she saw Rosalie and that Rose and Emmett were dancing in this very meadow. I don't know how though, we all saw her ripped in pieces." Edward mused.

He hadn't finished speaking before Emmett was up and standing with us, unbridled hope now shining in his eyes. "You saw her alive, Alice? Please, you saw her alive?"

"Yeah, I did…but you say you saw her ripped to pieces? Maybe my vision was wrong." Alice seemed unwilling to commit to this course that might give Emmett false hope.

"I have to get back," Emmett whispered. "I have to see for myself." He turned, ready to leave, when Carlisle laid a hand on his arm.

"Wait, Emmett. Alice's vision might be wrong. I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing." Carlisle was obviously concerned. "Besides, we should probably check on Seth and Leah first."

Jacob perked up at the mention of his friends. "Seth's okay? And Leah? She's okay too? I was afraid they'd been killed. Where are they?"

"They're fine. Both were knocked unconscious in their fights. Jasper is with Leah, waiting for Sam to show up. Quil's on his way to help Seth. They're both going to recover." Edward reassured Jake.

"Sam, Quil? But what about the others? Embry and Paul…are they ok?" Jake's voice was worried. He seemed to cringe in anxiety, with worry about the answer he might receive.

"Sam…and Quil…and two other wolves, wolves that were new to the pack, a chocolate brown one with a silver stripe and a deep reddish one were the only survivors. All the others didn't make it." Edward's voice was low, pain evident in his voice. I'd never considered the fact that maybe he could hear the thoughts of the dying in his head…

"No…NO!" Jake yelled. Sobs began to wrack his body and he leaned over, clutching his knees to his chest. "I shouldn't have left. I should have been there. That was the biggest fight and I should have been there to help. I could have saved them. I could have-"

I interrupted him, speaking quietly, "Jake, if you hadn't left the fight, Renesmee would be dead. You did what you had to. And Embry, Paul, they did what they had to do. They died saving innocent lives. You know they wouldn't have wanted to go out any other way."

He nodded slowly but I could see the pain being held at bay. During this whole exchange, Emmett had been pacing up and down one side of the meadow and now he turned and yelled, "I'm going back! Come with me or stay here, but I've got to find out about…about…I'm gone!"

And he took off into the trees. Glancing at Edward, I nodded and he raced after Emmett.

"I'll follow in a bit," Jake answered my unspoken question, and I whirled back around, clutched Renesmee to my hip and dashed after Edward. Alice and Carlisle followed right behind me.

_I hope Emmett can deal with whatever happens,_ I thought hopefully.


	5. Longing

**:-Meanwhile-:**

**:-Narrator-:**

**Author's Note: This one is short, I know, but the next one will be longer! This one is just kinda interesting, some fluff, how Jasper would feel if Alice were dead…please read and review!**

He was still standing there when they finally came to find him. His mind whirled, doing thousands of calculations, trying to figure out where he went wrong, how come he hadn't been able to protect her, why did it even have to be her? Jasper Hale stood motionless over Leah Clearwater's equally still form, his thoughts in turmoil.

"Jasper? Jasper, you okay?" the soft voice of his "mother", Esme, echoed through the woods.

_Am I okay, _he thought shortly. _I will never be okay again. She's gone, she's not coming back and I might as well accept that. If I'd been only a little quicker or maybe a little smarter, she'd be here and not…and not..._ He found he couldn't finish his thought. He wouldn't let himself dwell on the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him-he still had a job and a duty to do, to do for his family. Slowly, very slowly, he turned to face those who had come up behind him.

Esme stood at the front of the small group, her eyes filled with sorrow. Behind her stood Tanya and Benjamin, both of them looking as forlorn and distressed as Jasper felt. Almost unconsciously, he felt the mood around all of them and was pleased that it reflected the pain all of them were feeling. Then he noticed the phased werewolves beside Esme. Sam and Quil stood there, in their human forms, flanked by two younger looking wolves. Jasper didn't care that all the other wolves might have been killed, all that mattered to him was that _she_ was gone.

"How's Leah?" Esme asked. Her voice was cracked and broken; she was obviously heartbroken over the death of Carlisle. And why shouldn't she be? Carlisle had been her husband, her love, her life.

"Who cares? She's going to be fine. Unlike others…" Jasper growled. He hated being so uncaring, unfeeling, but he couldn't bring himself to show compassion for anyone right now.

"Jasper! That was uncalled for." Esme scolded lightly. She knew he didn't mean it, just as he knew he didn't mean it. Sam had moved forward to bend over Leah; he was poking and prodding her in the side.

"What? Esme, think about it. How can we worry about one who's going to be fine when we have lost so many? Carlisle…Esme, Carlisle is our father! He created us and now he's gone! Rosalie…Esme, that pain in the neck is never going to annoy us again! And…and…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his thought.

"I know, Jasper, I know. But…your facts are a little outdated." Esme's face had clenched up in pain at the mention of Carlisle, but now a slight smile graced her lips.

"What?" Jasper said again. Sam had moved off into the bushes for a moment and now he came back, fully wolf and able to hear Leah's thoughts as she began to come around.

"The Volturi overlooked one of ours when they were burning as they ran. Jasper…Rosalie's alive." Esme beamed.


End file.
